


i wonder how you look when you’re in the dark

by watermeloncaprisun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, No actual sex, ive never actually wrote anything near smutty before, just sexual tension, no y/n, so uh have this first attempt?, thats a personal pet peeve of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermeloncaprisun/pseuds/watermeloncaprisun
Summary: Sexual tension at the precinct hits an all time high with you and Connor.





	i wonder how you look when you’re in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh... yeah. first smut-ish thing i’ve ever written, completely unbeta’d, and written at 3am. for reference i wrote this as if you’re already in a relationship with Connor.

From the moment Connor walks in, looking so delectable, you can’t take your eyes off of him. He was talking to Hank, looking the picture of innocence, but you see it as he glances at you; the hunger in his eyes, the darkness. It’s almost startling to see that he’s affected by you in the same way you are by him- to see that he wants you. His lips quirk up into a slight smirk when he catches you staring, and you know you’re the mirror image of him, all lust and need. But then, just like that, he goes back to talking to Hank like nothing had even happened. 

You miss that stare, even as you feel yourself become warm with annoyance- and something else. He’s good at hiding it, but you see the way his trousers sit awkwardly at the crotch, see the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips, in the way his hands fist at either side. It’s driving you wild, because you’re in the precinct and he’s busy and you want nothing more than to thread your hands through that perfect hair and mess it up, to make Connor, perfect Connor, disheveled. You want to leave your mark on his body, and for everyone to know exactly what you both just did. You want him calling your name so loudly everyone in the building can hear it. 

Yet, you cannot. Connor loves his job, and you enjoy yours; you wouldn’t forgive yourself if you got both yourself and Connor fired. No, no matter how much you want to feel Connor and to have him, you will restrain yourself. 

Although, as you ‘accidentally’ drop a paper off your desk and bend down to pick it up, you find it hard to, especially when you turn to see his eyes fixated on you, his LED flashing red. You know he’s thinking the same thing, just like you know that you’re going to be hot all day until you’re both out of the office. 

Until then, you can have some fun teasing him. Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! feel free to comment (i’m actually a thirsty hoe for attention). thanks for reading guys ily <3


End file.
